


Of Good Use

by GavotteAndGigue



Series: Conditions of Use [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Explicit Sexual Content, Jason is 18, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 3 Spoilers, erotic asphyxiation, graphic noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue
Summary: Without his mind or memories, Jason is a mere shell of a person who is only able to fight when provoked. Talia believes he has potential, and that with training and patience he is recoverable and can be put to use. Ra's however, sees other uses for the boy.





	Of Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> I always gravitate to the most fucked up shit ever, but the al Ghuls use Jason as a mindless slave in YJ S3E6. I mean come on, what am I supposed to think?
> 
> This is essentially a one-shot non-con scene. If you don't want that kind of content, hit that back button and hopefully I'll see you again next time.
> 
> Update: This fic is now a series.

Ra's watches from a balcony several stories above as Sensei and Talia lead the boy out onto the wide open terrace below. The boy is dressed only in a pair of loose fitting pants, his torso bare and exposed, pale in the morning sunlight. Infinity Island is mildly warm but humid today. His skin glistens slightly from sweat.

The boy, though he is more or less a man in physicality, allows himself to be led. Perhaps ‘allow’ is too strong a word. The boy remains emotionless. Expressionless. Vacuous. There are no signs of any conscious thought. He is little more than an empty shell, and yet….

Talia nudges him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades, her other hand cradling her infant son against her breast. She sets the boy -- his name is Jason -- into a fighting stance with a soft word, even though his eyes continue to stare blankly forward. He has never fought back against her, and she seems confident that he will not start now. She stands close to him. Too close, Ra's thinks, but he trusts his daughter to know imminent danger. The Daughter of the Demon is no fool, so he does not interfere, and they proceed.

Today, the Sensei has brought weapons -- two blades, a matched daishō pair with one in each hand. They are not training swords. They are fully sharpened -- forged tamahagane steel, glinting metal in the sunlight.

Talia backs a fair distance away before giving Sensei a subtle nod, and he immediately drives forward. Sensei is an aged man, but his movements are solid and powerful. He's not holding back, and chips of brick and stonework go flying as a swipe from the katana strikes the wall after barely missing Jason's ribs.

The boy has already rebounded off the wall and launched himself over Sensei's head to land behind him. Oddly enough, he doesn't run. Instead he faces his attacker. He fights.

Ra's finds himself nodding in approval. His daughter proved right. This is more than mere muscle memory. Without his mental faculties, Jason's reactions may all be instinct, but it also shows a deeper determination and will.

Sensei charges the boy again. This time the larger man connects with a rebound strike with the back of his hand into Jason's solar plexus. The boy wheezes, but he doesn't speak. He grunts in pain, curling with another blow, but then he's suddenly rolling away, a glint of metal flickers in the sunlight, and when the boy stands, he has the katana in his hand.

Ra's finds a grin has spread across his face. Even without his cognitive mind intact, this boy -- this mere mongrel that the Detective picked from the gutters of city streets -- has somehow disarmed the great Sensei of one of his swords. In that moment, Ra's has an inkling of what the Detective recognized in the boy. He now understands what his daughter had intuitively known all along. There is no single word for it, but it is that primal force within the boy that drives his movements as he retaliates. He's savage and brutal with the sword, wielding it with surprising skill. He manages to catch the Sensei off guard, drawing first blood with a slash across the older man's forearm.

The boy doesn't stop. He propels himself forward without pausing, like some kind of captive animal suddenly set loose, wielding the force of wild ferocity. Perhaps it is the same force that drove him to the foolishness of his own demise. Perhaps it is the same force that drove him to fight back through the veil of death and into resurrection.

The fight is getting more vicious and more dangerous, and though Jason is formidable, without his mind, he is still no match against the Sensei’s seasoned prowess. The Sensei is subtly herding him toward the edge of the terrace, where there is a sheer drop down the side of the fortress to the rocky cliffs below. If the fight doesn't stop, the boy will fall to his death.

Ra's takes a moment to reflect. The boy has proven his potential. The question now, is whether that potential can be channeled and trained to the benefit of the Demon's Head. Ra's raises his hand and begins to call down a command to suspend the duel, but Talia beats him to it.

“Stand down,” the rigid tones of her voice drift up from the terrace. “That is enough for now.”

Talia has set the infant down into a woven bassinet in the shade, and now moves to stand between the combatants. The Sensei withdraws, and Jason immediately stills. She takes the katana from his hand without resistance, handing it back to Sensei before moving Jason to sit on a bench away from the ledge. She hands him a glass of water and he drinks.

Ra's watches them. He watches the boy the most. He notices the ripple of muscle in his arms and back. His chest and abdomen are chiseled and defined. He is in peak physical condition, and he has grown taller and filled out in the time that he has been under Talia's care. She produces a towel from somewhere, and brushes back the boy's hair to dab at a small cut at his temple.

His features are unusually refined for one of such ill breeding. He's not what one would call pretty, as there isn't anything delicate about his features, but the angular planes of his face are masculine and well formed. His features are sharp, but not harsh. If there were intellect in his eyes he would look predatory, like a wild panther, fierce and untamed.

Talia tilts his head up with a hand under his chin. She's examining him for any other injuries, and Ra's stares at the curve of Jason's neck, and then down at his chest… and then at the taught muscles of his abdomen as he counters Talia's ministrations to maintain his balance.

 _He is beautiful_ , Ra's admits to himself.

Something stirs inside him, a desire he had long forgotten. He wonders then, just how much will the boy fight? Jason has instinctively shown deference to the Demon's Daughter, but will he submit to the Demon's Head too?

Ra's turns to descend down from the balcony, exiting through the tall archway that leads onto the terrace. Talia is still there, shepherding the boy to sit in the shade, but the baby, Ra's’ infant grandson, is beginning to fuss. She'll need to retreat with him inside soon.

“I'll see that he is attended to,” Ra's tells his daughter, indicating to where Jason now sits staring blankly at the ocean far below.

Talia hesitates for a second, but it's then that his grandson begins to wail. She nods and departs, but not before she gently squeezes Jason's shoulder.

 _She has grown soft_ , Ra's thinks. Perhaps it is the influence of becoming a mother, but Ra's can see that she has grown sentimental for the boy. That is a problem he may have to fix.

Left alone now, Ra's moves to stand closer. Jason doesn't react, he merely continues to stare mindlessly into the distance. Ra's extends a hand, aiming to grab the boy's chin much like his daughter had, but Jason quickly brings a hand up to block.

Interesting. Judging by his reaction, the boy appears to find Ra's a threat.

Undeterred, Ra's pushes past his defenses and forcefully grabs his face. The boy immediately brings both hands up to push Ra's hand away, and Ra's takes the opportunity to run his other hand along the boy’s chest, thumbing the nub of his nipple and feeling the slight tack of sweat on his skin.

The boy jolts onto his feet and then backs away. His breathing is quick, his eyes downcast, his fists balled at his sides. It's the most emotion Ra's has ever seen him display.

Very interesting. So the boy will fight him on this. Good. Ra's prefers a challenge.

“It is time you learned to obey,” Ra's speaks aloud. It has been a long time since he has personally had to use physical force. His servants, his assassins, or even his daughter have usually taken on those tasks under his orders, but the situation demands it. The boy needs to know who he serves -- not the Demon's Daughter, but the Demon's Head. Ra's launches forward, catches the boy by the scruff, spinning him and forcing him against the wall. He pushes the boy's face into the stone brick as he presses himself against his back. Ra's feels himself stirring as he nudges a leg between the boys thighs, pressing against the round of his buttocks.

Jason bucks. He tries to twist away, but Ra's is stronger. The pit keeps him in top physical condition, and he has the advantage of a superior mind.

“Know this in that empty head of yours,” Ra's hisses into the boy's ear, “you are mine. Everything you are and everything you have is mine. You will learn to obey not my daughter, but _me_.”

He shoves the boy away and let's him fall to the ground. The boy struggles to stand at first, but after a moment he leverages himself up again against the bricks. His eyes stare blankly at the wall.

There's no recognition. No acknowledgement.

That will change. Ra's will make sure of it. He decides to bide his time.

_/////////////////////////////////////////_

Ra’s watches him. He watches Jason as he moves about the compound. Most of the time he simply remains wherever Talia has left him, sometimes for hours at a time if she is occupied with caring for Ra's grandson. If the few trusted servants are also occupied, then Jason is left to his own devices. He sits mute and catatonic mostly, but on occasion he wanders. Ra's can find no rhyme or reason for his movements, but more often than not he ends up outside. He does not try to run, but rather he simply stares out into the ocean until someone, usually Talia, finds him.

At least once a day, the Sensei engages him in a sparring match. But no... it's not sparring. The Sensei is _training_ him. He's providing the boy with weapons. He's using different tactics and attacks, and surprisingly, the boy is getting better. Even in just a matter of days, Ra's can see that he is reacting faster. He's somehow anticipating Sensei's strikes. He is in fact _learning_ , even though it is not a conscious act. Talia was right. The boy is proving highly useful. The potential for such a weapon is of great value.

Ra's watches as the latest match between Sensei and the boy eventually ends, with Sensei pinning him to the floor with a knee between the boy's shoulder blades. The boy struggles a moment, but then he stills, and then Sensei releases him.

Interesting. So he has been trained to submit. Good.

The Sensei leaves after that, and the boy is left sitting in a secluded alcove at the edge of the terrace. A warm rain begins. He continues to sit, quickly becoming drenched under the midday shower, momentarily forgotten and left alone.

Except he's not. Ra's has been watching. He's been approaching, and he stands a few feet away now, protected from the rain under an overhang as he looks at the boy.

Jason is thoroughly soaked. The thin white cotton of his shirt is plastered against his chest. It's practically see-through, and Ra's can clearly see the definition of his muscled arms, the flat planes of his chest, and the darker ovals of his nipples, erect and protruding from the slight cold of being wet.

Ra's feels that stirring within himself again… he's growing hard as he looks at the boy. He looks at the water running down his face, dripping in rivulets from his lips and down his chest. The neck of his collar is pulled slightly askew, and the water pools in the dip of his collarbone. The stirring within him now feels like a burn.

Quickly, he steps out into the rain and grabs the boy by the wrist, dragging him inside and a short distance into an interior room. The boy struggles the entire way, but it is not anything Ra's can't handle. The room is one of the smaller training spaces, the compound has many of them, and though it has currently been cleared of weapons, it still has many racks lining the walls. A pointed jab at the boy's temple stuns him enough that he falls limp. Ra's takes the opportunity to lash him to the racks, stringing his arms out to the sides and pulling his legs apart just wide enough to hinder any sound footing.

He starts to come to as Ra's puts a hand under the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to expose the boy's chest. He is _not_ a boy, Ra's corrects himself. He's a young man, and well able to give what Ra's wants to take. Ra's runs his hand across Jason's chest, his skin is warm despite the rain, and he rolls his thumb in small circles until the nubs of Jason's nipples are perked and hard. There are small hitches in Jason's breath -- his body is reacting to the pleasure.

Good.

Ra's brings his hand lower, pushing the hem of Jason's pants and shorts down to his thighs so that his groin is fully exposed. He's already partially aroused, no doubt his body's autonomic reaction to the pleasurable stimulation. Ra's cups him with his hand, and Jason gasps. Fully aroused, he is long and thick, twitching and responsive to even the slightest touch. The boy pulls at his bindings, but he isn't fighting as hard as Ra's has seen him in the past. Perhaps, Ra's thinks, without a conscious mind to refuse, the body succumbs to the pleasures of the flesh more easily.

Ra's strokes him slowly and Jason groans. He's writhing under the ministrations, flexing his hips in rocking movements. He throws his head back as his arousal begins to peak, and Ra's leans in to taste the hollows of his neck, swiping his tongue along his throat and feeling his pulse.

Jason comes with a whimper, spurting his hot seed over Ra's’ hand. Oddly, Jason's face is wet again when it's over. Faint tremors continue to wrack his body as Ra's frees his legs, then his hands. He falls face down onto the floor, and then starts to curl in on himself, but Ra's stops him with his foot. He pushes Jason flat onto his back and stands over him, untucking his own arousal from his robes. He works himself to completion as he watches Jason lay below him. His eyes are closed, and his face is turned away.

Ra's spills thick ropes of his seed across Jason's chest and face. The boy flinches.

Good.

Ra’s leaves him in the room, dirty and debauched. He finds his trusted servant, Ubu, a few minutes later and instructs him, “you'll find the boy in the training room. Clean him up and put him outside, then tell my daughter to collect him.”

Ubu obeys. He is the most loyal of servants to the Demon's Head. Ra's watches later from a balcony as Talia walks out into the rain to escort Jason inside. His clothes are back in place. The rain has washed the evidence of their encounter away.

Ubu returns to his side afterwards, and Ra's gives him an order, “Bring the boy to my chambers tonight. I want him docile.”

_/////////////////////////////////////////_

Ra's spends the rest of the evening occupying himself with the affairs of his empire. He is no longer a part of the Light, and no longer leader of the League of Shadows, but his business operations are still running across the globe. Talia ticks off the latest status of arms shipments, she updates Ra's on upcoming dealings in Kahndaq, and she gives him a brief on the holdings they've set up in Rhelasia. She's thorough and meticulous, as Ra's would expect no less from his daughter. However, she pauses after a moment, and Ra's can tell there is something else on her mind.

Finally she speaks, “Father, I trust you've seen the potential of the boy.”

Ah, the boy, Jason. She must be referring to his fighting abilities, as she still does not know Ra's’ intention to bed him. She has gone far too soft on Jason. He has been her little pet project and she has grown overly affectionate. It is one of his daughter's few flaws, and she will no doubt protest what Ra's intends, but he will address that later. At the end of the day, the Demon's Daughter will show loyalty to the Demon’s Head.

“Rest assured, my daughter,” Ra's says, “I have seen his value. You need not worry I will send him away.”

She seems to relax at that. She nods, and after Ra's gives her several more orders to execute in the morrow, she retires. She will probably stop to check on Jason before she finds her way back to her infant, and then to bed. Ubu knows this, and he will wait until Talia has closed herself in her rooms to retrieve Jason.

It is getting late into the night as Ra's makes his way to his chambers, and sure enough, Jason is there. Ubu has read Ra's intentions clearly, as the boy is dressed only in a silk robe that clings to his skin. He is kneeling silently by the bed, leaning against the bedpost. Ra's hauls him under the arm and throws him onto the bed. Jason resists, pushing against Ra's chest with his hands, but there is no strength behind his movements. Ra's can see he has been drugged, his eyes are glassy and more unfocused than usual.

Ra's is pleased. He wants to enjoy this, and while Jason's continued resistance is amusing, Ra's also wants to take his time extracting his pleasure.

He lays the boy out on his back and pulls open the robe, running his hand up and down his sides and feeling the quiver of his chest as the boy's breath hitches. He looks magnificent. His body is sculpted and in peak form, and his striking features seem to reflect his primal instinct to fight. He is much like a wild panther, Ra's thinks, and he imagines that if the boy's mind were intact he would be close to perfection.

Despite the blankness of his expression, the boy refuses to be easily subdued. He tries to roll onto his side, moving away from Ra's hands, but Ra's grabs him by the hair and pins him. Ra's tilts the boy's head back and covers his mouth with his own, tasting the hot wetness with his tongue. Ra's moves his other hand downward, working over Jason's flaccid member until he begins to grow hard. The boy responds quickly, his body is eager for the contact even if his instincts are not. Ra's drives his knee between the boys legs, opening him up, and the boy immediately tries to close them.

Ra's merely chuckles, “Do not resist, boy. It is a great honor to be the consort of the Demon's Head.”

He rears back momentarily to disrobe, and then reaches for the bottle Ubu has left at the bedside table and slicks his fingers. Ra's leans over the boy, both his knees driving open the boy's thighs once more. He continues to stroke the boy, and brings his other hand down to tease the boy's entrance with a finger. The boy is suddenly shoving Ra's back, a herculean effort given the drugs in his system, but it's not enough to dislodge Ra's from atop him. Ra's proceeds to insert his finger, pushing past the ring of muscle at the boy's entrance, slicking him within as he rubs and thrusts and strokes inside the boy. The single finger becomes two, and Jason is arching his back. Whether it is in protest or pleasure, Ra's is unsure, nor does he care. He presses his thumb against the boy's taint, eliciting a shudder at the stimulation, before moving back to stretch his entrance. He scissors his fingers as he pulls them out, and then shoves them in again.

Beneath him, Jason is now breathing hard. He's trying to twist away at the same time he mewls his body's desire. Fascinating, Ra's thinks, how the boy's body succumbs -- his arousal is fully hard, already leaking his seed -- and yet some other part of him still fights.

And then Ra's hears it. It's broken and strained, but it is clear -- “No,” the boy says. “No.”

Fascinating. So the boy can speak under duress. Fascinating indeed.

“There will be a time,” Ra's muses, “when the only word out of your pretty mouth will be ‘ _yes_.’”

The boy isn't fully ready, but Ra's does not wish to wait any longer. He pours more of the slick lubricant from the bottle and coats his own arousal. He lifts one of the boy's legs over his shoulder, giving Ra's better access as he positions himself.

He pushes into the boy in one forceful thrust, and it feels glorious. Jason is hot and tight, the ring of muscle is gripping firmly around Ra's even as the boy tries to pull away, but Ra's holds him down and buries himself to the hilt. Jason gasps and cries out as Ra's rocks his hips slowly. Ra's finds himself involuntarily letting out a moan of pleasure. He is enjoying the tight heat and friction sheathed around him. It's more satisfying than Ra’s had anticipated, and he begins to move.

He takes it slowly at first, feeling the suction and glide as he pulls fully out of the boy, before thrusting back in. Jason whines and moans, one of his hands is fisted in the sheets and the other continues to push at Ra's chest. Ra's savors every wince and flinch that crosses the boy's face. He watches as the pained expression gives way to something more like pleasure as Ra's angles himself to nudge the gland inside him. The boy looks surprisingly wanton -- his face is flushed, his lips are wet and he's arching and panting with every push and pull.

Ra's continues to drive into him, quickening the pace and increasing the force of each movement so that the boy is rocking with each snap of his hips. Jason squirms to get away, still fighting the violation, and Ra's pushes both of the boy's thighs over his shoulders so that Jason is curled inwards, his buttocks lifted off the bed. He doesn't have much leverage, but Jason still tries to roll to the side.

Ra's pauses momentarily, pulling his hand back to slap the boy hard. He grabs the boy by the throat and squeezes, not enough to fully cut off his air, but enough to choke. Jason claws at Ra's hand with both his own, but it is to no avail. He is too weak from the drugs running through his body. The most he does is scratch at the skin of Ra's hand. Ra's resumes penetrating the boy, he grinds down harder and faster, jarring the boy's entire frame with each thrust. He reaches with his other hand to stroke the boy's thick member. He's still rock hard, and Ra's presses the hand around his throat tighter. The boy bucks and twists, his face is red as he tries to gasp for air.

Jason comes, his entire body shaking violently as he empties himself onto his own belly and chest. Ra's can feel him clenching and spasming, and the sensation of it is pure ecstasy. It's enough to send Ra's over the edge and he climaxes soon after, pumping his seed into the boy in several hard thrusts. He rides the wave of orgasm, and the pleasure courses through him like a delirious warmth.

The come down lingers, but Ra's has enough sense to release the boy's throat. Jason gulps in air, but he doesn't fight. He is spent. His eyes are wet and red as he lays limply on the bed.

Ra's pulls himself out, and the boy let's out a cry of pain. There is a small amount of blood on the sheets.

Good, Ra's thinks. The boy has earned his keep.

Ra's summons Ubu to collect the boy, and a maid servant to change the sheets.

“What of Lady Talia?” Ubu asks as he leads the boy out into the hall. The boy is limping, and there is already bruising forming around his neck. “She will inquire once she finds the boy in the morning.”

Ra's waves his hand in the air, brushing off Ubu's concerns. “Leave my daughter to me. Her focus should be on my grandson. He is the true heir of the Demon, and whatever my will, it shall ultimately be hers as well. She will no longer concern herself with this boy.”

“Yes Master,” Ubu concedes.

“Bring the boy to my chambers each night,” Ra's adds. “Make sure he is prepared.”

Ubu nods, then departs with the boy in tow.

Ra’s smiles to himself. In a way, he is thankful that his daughter has brought him such a boon. The boy is indeed valuable.

 _Yes_ , Ra's thinks, _he will be put to good use, indeed._


End file.
